Anything And Everything
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: I Am Ashamed... I am writing FOR THE FIRST AND ONLY TIME! RaiKim...  Chase tricks Kimiko into being his 'slave'. M for Rarararar-ah-ah! Under Chase and Kimiko section for a reason.I HATE YOU GUYS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Gonna post this random little thought I had… Let me know if you think this should be continued as a story!**

**(Never Happened will be updated as soon as I can. I haven't forgotten it. Although, Entering The Mind Of is having issues, as nobody is voting. I have a three way tie and I can't write the chapter until somebody has at least two votes…)**

**But, seriously, please let me know if I should continue this or leave it, or drop it entirely and delete this demented story…**

_**Anything and Everything…**_

_ "Hn. And what would you be willing to do to save them?"_

"_Anything. Everything. Anything and everything I can…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kimi-KO has signed in, beothces!" Kimiko shouted happily as she logged onto her favorite chat website. She hardly ever got time to chat anymore, so today was a great break for her. Keiko understood that she got busy with things; as Keiko was probably the only person she could actually tell about the Xiaolin Temple and her training and the evil villains and the magic powers and the Shen Gong Wu.

Keiko wrote back to Kimiko almost instantaneously.

(How ya been sistah?-Keiki)

(Good, actually! Raimundo finally got Omi to shut up about girls. Now he's on to babies.-Kim)

(Oh, awesome. Because babies are so much better…-Keiki)

(Yeah… I know… But at least he's stopped pestering me about everything…-Kim)

(True. Hey, how's it been going with that Magic Bean you were telling me about? He turn into a beanstalk that leads to a giant's house yet?-Keiki)

(Hannibal probably would turn INTO the giant…! He's nasty! Most hideous vegetable I've ever seen…!-Kim)

(Mm, tough break that… Vegetables in themselves aren't pretty… What about that Cat-Woman imposter? She get rid of her worms?-Keiki)

(Katnappe doesn't have worms Keiko…-Kim)

(Okay… Then what about that emo kid?-Keiki)

(Jack's fine. Whiny as usual, but fine.-Kim)

(Hmm… What about that dude… That… Crocodile guy…? Something Ung…?-Keiki)

(Chase?-Kim)

(Yah, him!-Keiki)

(Oh, I dunno… Haven't seen him in about a month…-Kim)

(Is that a good thing or a bad thing?-Keiki)

(Little bit of both… Usually while he's gone things are a lot easier… But usually he's only gone because he's planning something evil…-Kim)

(And you're not worried because?-Keiki)

(Chase has never done anything too horrible… I mean… Well… Usually we win… So… It should be fine…-Kim)

(I dunno… From what you've told me, he sounds like a smart cookie. If I had to guess, I'd say he's gonna do something BIG!-Keiki)

(Well when he does, we'll be ready!-Kim)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If only that were to hold true. For you see, in three days' time, Chase would attack the Xiaolin Temple with an even greater army than he ever had. He would ravage the temple and kidnap all the monks. Save for Kimiko. She would be spared thanks to quick thinking.

She used the Golden Tiger Claws to escape before she could be captured. But she couldn't abandon her friends.

Returning to the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko looked to find that all her friends were gone. Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo, and all the other monks in the temple. She had been the only one to escape Chase's wrath.

Kimiko took herself to his palace; all her friends were trapped within the Sphere of Yun. Chase was sitting upon his throne beside them, grinning wickedly , and stroking the top of one of his warrior-cats upon the top of the head.

"Why Kimiko, such a pleasure to have you joining us…" he mused, his golden snake eyes scanning her form hungrily.

Kimiko swallowed under his gaze, but would not back down. Stepping forward, she demanded, "Let them go Chase."

Chase's grin only broadened at her tone and her demands.

Omi and the others were all telling Kimiko to run and to get out. To leave them and to save herself. Kimiko would do no such thing.

Chase clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock-disappointment. "To think I was willing to bargain with you… Yet you speak to me in such cold ways… The audacity…" he whispered venomously, resting his left cheek upon the corresponding hand and gazing at Kimiko with a dominating and demonic lust-filled look in his eyes.

Kimiko shuddered as he looked at her. But, he had been willing to bargain; that was a start.

"What would you be bargaining for…?" she asked, hiding her fear beautifully.

Chase's smirk grew three-fold. He glanced at the monks who were still trying to warn Kimiko to leave, and asked her with a hiss.

"Hn. What would you be willing to do to save them?"

"Anything. Everything. Anything and everything I can."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Well? Should I keep it up or just drop the whole thing? This story will be rated M for rape and it will be RaiKim (Sorry BrownEyeGrl. I have not betrayed you!)**

**So those who are fans of RaiKim, let me know.**

**Chamiko fans, however, will get a nice lemony scene of Chase forcing himself on Kimiko…**

**So, should I continue my random RaiKim thought? Or just drop it all together?**

**If I continue this story, it will be my ONLY REPEAT ONLY RaiKim story…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything And Everything-I hate you guys… I'm going to end up killing this because I can't write RaiKim! Why would you all tell me to write more? AUGH! Well, prepare to have your brains burned…**

**Chapter 2- It only gets worse…**

"_It only gets worse for you from here…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chase had gotten up from his throne and approached Kimiko at a threateningly slow pace. His smirk was plastered to his features and his hands were hidden behind his back as he walked.

"Anything, you say?" he asked with a grin.

Kimiko swallowed, he was a foot away from her. She muttered as strongly as she could, "Yes. As long as they go free."

Chase's grin became mock-Cheshire cat and he slowly snaked an arm around her waist.

The others were all yelling and telling Kimiko to run. Raimundo was threatening Chase's life, but there wasn't much he could do.

Chase led Kimiko out of the throne room and into a smaller room that had several fur rugs adorning the floor. There was a large bed that also had fur pelts upon it, and there was a large fireplace opposite the bed. In the room, were two of Chase's big cats. A lion, and a lioness. The lioness was grooming the male lion currently.

Chase seemed to get an idea from the cats. Because he suddenly directed her attention to them.

"Kimiko…" she flinched inwardly at her own name, but Kimiko slowly turned her head and listened as he continued, "You see how my cats clean each other…?"

Kimiko nodded in silence. Chase carefully removed his armor and turned to her.

"They use their tongues… I want you to do the same, girl…" he ordered coldly.

Kimiko gulped down a lump in her throat. Chase was slowly opening his shirt to allow her to see the muscled chest beneath. Once he was rid of the shirt, he reclined upon one of the pelts on the floor.

He shooed the cats away.

Kimiko stuttered, "B-but I… I…"

Chase lay there. "No? Well, then… do you think Omi would look better on the wall above the fireplace here, or on the floor of my throne room?"

"No! No…!" Kimiko squeaked. "I… I'll do it…" she whimpered.

Chase grinned. "That's a good girl…" he hissed. Kimiko slowly knelt beside him and then cautiously adjusted herself.

Kimiko was incredibly hesitant, but she eventually placed her tongue to his chest and began running it along the muscle.

Chase watched her intently; whenever she would stop and look like she didn't want to do anymore, he would ask her how she would feel about Raimundo's head being turned into his cats' new toy ball. She would sniffle sorrowfully, but she would go back to licking him.

Soon enough, tears were streaming down Kimiko's cheeks and dripping onto Chase's body. Chase only seemed to enjoy her sorrow, however.

"Not enjoying it, little Dragon?" he asked, his voice teasing in nature.

Kimiko closed her eyes tightly and continued to cry.

Chase smirked. She felt the vibrations of him chuckling in his chest as he laughed and said, "It only gets worse for you from here…"

**Lemon-y goodness ahead! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON RAPE

**Anything And Everything…**

**Chapter 3...**

"_You have become quite the woman…"_

Chase sighed happily; Kimiko's tongue running over his flesh felt wonderful. Not to mention how horny it made him. Just looking down at her while she ran the pink muscle along his chest made him ready to rape her right then and there. But Chase wasn't going to that just yet… No, he would build up to that…

"You've become quite the woman Kimiko…" he purred, stroking her hair as she continued to lick him. Kimiko had stopped crying now, but her eyes were still red from the salt stinging them. She glared at him when he said that; Chase simply smiled.

Eventually Chase let her stop. She looked frightened, but she continued to keep up her hard exterior. She was even so bold as to ask, "If you're going to rape me, why not just get it over with?"

Chase grinned. He clicked his tongue and slowly put an arm around her shoulder. "Women are too easily taken advantage of…" he sighed, gently rubbing her shoulder. Chase got to his feet and got what looked like wine, and then came back to sit with her. "I want to wait before I show you just how much of a woman you've become…"

The last words were a deliberate threat. He wanted her to know what he was doing, he wanted to see how she'd react. She reacted beautifully. She flinched and shied away from him.

Chase poured her a glass of wine. She took it, but would not drink. She didn't fear it was poisoned, she was afraid it would make it easier for Chase if she were drunk.

Chase noticed her hesitance. "I'm not going to give you enough to make you lose control, Kimiko… Just enough…" he leaned in close to her and seductively licked her neck as he whispered, "To make you relax… It's not as enjoyable when the girl's clawing away at me… Nor is it enjoyable when she doesn't realize what's happening… No…" Chase had backed away now, and was grinning wickedly at her, "I want you to remember this…"

Kimiko looked down. Chase only smiled and gulped down his wine. "Drink Kimiko," he commanded, "it'll make your first time hurt less, if you have no other reason…"

She slowly raised the glass to her lips and drank the wine. It didn't taste bad, but in her current situation, drinking it made her gag. Chase was such a pervert!

"Kimiko…" chase breathed her name as he swallowed another glassful of wine.

Kimiko looked at him, why wouldn't he just get it over with? What was he waiting for? She wanted the rape to go by as fast as possible, and so far Chase was doing the exact opposite!

A tear rolled down her cheek and she whimpered, "Just do it…"

Chase raised an eyebrow at her and asked with a sly grin, "Eager are we?" Kimiko bit her lip.

But, Chase didn't go right at it. He waited longer. An hour went by. Kimiko had had another four glasses of wine, he just kept pressing that she would want it. But why was he waiting?

Kimiko turned away from him at the sudden sound of Raimundo shouting. She lifted herself up a little ways onto her knees to hear him. It sounded like he was in pain.

"you're hurting them?" Kimiko gasped, turning back to Chase, "But Chase you promise-!"

Kimiko was cut off by a hand slamming over her mouth. Chase threw her into the rug beneath them and ran his tongue down her neck.

"I promised nothing, Kimiko…" he whispered.

Kimiko began thrashing beneath him. That bastard had lied to her! He wasn't keeping his end of the bargain! She was going to kill him!

Chase only seemed pleased by her sudden fight. "There it is!" he shouted happily as he began tearing her shirt off. "There's the fight in you I love so much! It'll make this more enjoyable…!"

Chase tore her pants off her and stripped his clothes off as well.

Kimiko gasped at the sight of his erection. Chase was ready to take her; now she was terrified.

She muffled a plead of no behind his hand, but Chase ignored her. He positioned himself and whispered, "Time to show you how much of a woman you've become…"

He let go of her mouth and rammed into her core. Kimiko screamed.

"CHASE! NO! PLEASE! STOOOP!" Kimiko shrieked.

He chuckled happily and began thrusting. The loud squish sound of him pushing everything into her un-prepared body greeted Kimiko's ears. He continued ramming into her over and over again.

"IT HURTS!" she wailed, clutching at anything around her to try and distract herself. It felt like he was stabbing her and punching her down there. And he was picking up tempo.

Chase took her hand away from the ground and held both up in the air. Her fingertips were bleeding.

"No way to distract yourself Kimiko… I want you to feel everything…" he said in a dark husky rasp as he continued shoving his meat into her.

Several minutes had gone by of just Chase thrusting into her and Kimiko wriggling and screaming and crying underneath him. He kept ramming his meat as far into her as it would go, to him it felt amazing.

"_Chase please stop_!" Kimiko begged beneath him as he continued the sexual onslaught.

Chase chuckled, "If you want me to stop so badly, why are you getting wetter by the second, hm?" Chase continued thrusting, harder and harder.

Kimiko wailed in pain as his thrusts began to get more violent. He was going for the kill, he wanted to cum inside her! When she realized this, she just started screaming.

Chase laughed and took her ankles and threw them over his shoulders so as to put even more of himself inside her. "What's the matter? Not looking forward to becoming a mother?"

Kimiko tried to pull her legs away from him, but Chase had a strong hold. He pulled on her ankles, pulling her closer to him, causing her to slide down his shaft further than how far he was forcing it in.

She shrieked with pain at that. Chase continued pulling on her as he thrust. He wouldn't stop.

It felt like he had been fucking her for hours to Kimiko. Her core had begun bleeding after the first few minutes. But now it was practically pouring blood.

Chase was going at an ungodly speed now. He had lifted her up and was taking her standing. He had pulled her legs around his back and was sliding her up and down on him as he shoved up and in. Kimiko had stopped fighting long ago. Now she simply whimpered or gasped when he got a little more vicious with her.

It all hurt so bad, Kimiko felt like her body was being enveloped in pain.

"Aah, Kimiko, you're still so tight…!" he whispered into her ear. Kimiko whimpered softly as he continued bouncing her with his meat.

Chase took her ankles with one hand and reached his free hand around to pinch the nipple on her right breast.

"Ow…! Chase please! Don't!" she whimpered as he began twisting it in his fingers.

Chase only smiled at her protest. "You're not as feisty now, are you?" he asked, knowing all too well her answer.

Chase thrusted a little harder just then, he also pulled down on her body as he did.

"Ooh, I think it's coming, Kimiko…" he hissed into her ear.

Kimiko sobbed softly, "Please don't do it, Chase…"

"Oh, but I think you want me to. Look how wet you are around me," he said, reaching his hand down to stroke her bleeding, dripping, abused core.

Chase began getting more animalistic with his thrusting. He was going as fast as he could, and pulling her into him so that every inch was going in. His tempo was now a blurred mess of fast thrusts.

Kimiko suddenly cried out and Chase felt her juices explode out around his member. He groaned loudly and released his own fluids into her. Kimiko collapsed into him as he released. He had forced her to have her first orgasm, and was now making it worse by making certain he got every last drop of his seed into her.

Chase then lowered her onto the bed. "Good girl," he sighed. He was sweating and gasping for air just as much as she was, but Chase was strong enough to stand after that session.

A cat walked into the room and chase said to it, "You may release the other monks… She is mine now…"

The cat nodded and walked out.

Chase walked over to Kimiko, who was quickly losing consciousness. How she had stayed conscious during the rape, she wasn't sure. But suddenly now that she was on a soft bed, she felt like she had absolutely no energy. Chase stroked her form.

"Go to sleep, my love… I don't need you awake to continue this…" he said softly to her. Kimiko passed out and Chase shoved his meat back into her and went back to work inside her core.

Chase was grunting like a wild beast as he rammed into the unconscious girl.

"Ah yes… Women are so easily taken advantage of… And you have become quite the woman, Kimiko…"

**Dirty lemon. As I warned. And yes, the RaiKim will happen shortly. But you get no RaiKim lemon. It isn't in the idea for this story. No, this idea entails other random things…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything And Everything… 4…**

**That last lemon was pretty vicious wadn't it?**

_Raimundo's POV(But not entirely)_

The cats had let the monks out of the Sphere, and of course they all immediately went to go save Kimiko. Did Chase honestly think they were just going to leave without her? Fat chance!

He loved her. Raimundo realized that now. He knew now that if he ever wanted to be with her, he had to do so before anything happened to either one of them! He needed to tell Kimiko how he felt before it was too late!

Raimundo kicked down the door in one hall and what he found made his stomach turn.

Kimiko, unconscious and naked on a bed, being raped by Chase.

Rage boiled in his veins and Raimundo just started screaming. He went berserk! He was trying to kill Chase for what he had done to her. Chase didn't deserve to live after making Kimiko go through that. He deserved nothing but the fury of Hell. And he would get it if Raimundo had anything to do with it!

Raimundo was dragged off of Chase by Omi and Clay. Master Fung had Kimiko and they all hurried back to the temple to care for her injured body.

Raimundo had been pacing outside the infirmary since they had gotten back. When Master Fung came out, of course he tried to push right past him. But Master Fung stopped him.

"Raimundo… I know that you were angry with Chase… But Kimiko's safety was more important than your revenge…"

Raimundo protested, "But he RAPED her! Master Fung I couldn't just sit by and let him live after that! He doesn't deserve to live!"

Master Fung merely held up a hand and let Raimundo into the infirmary.

Rai walked in and found Kimiko sitting on the bed, staring down at the floor. He sat beside her and gently patted her on the back.

Kimiko collapsed into Raimundo's chest in tears. She sobbed into his shirt for hours on end.

Raimundo held her all night long, making sure to keep his arms around her every second. He didn't want anyone else getting a hold of her ever again. The only person he trusted with Kimiko now, was himself.

**And the next chapter will be the finale because I'll ruin this story if I try and make it longer!**


	5. Chapter 5 Short Finale sequel?

**Anything And everything… 5.… Finale… Because I'd end up ruining the plot-line if I tried to write more…**

**(But you guys are in for a treat… I have thought of two other stories that do in fact have RaiKim in them… It's not the main pairing, but there is one where it is literally my 'battle' of RaiKim vs. Chamiko… It is based off Shugo Chara, for those who know the story, and I felt it fit the two shipps quite nicely… Considering how they two seem to be bashing heads constantly… And the other story is a songfic based on 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want' in which Raimundo obsesses over his unrequited feelings for Kimiko and how every evil villain who lays eyes on her falls in love with her. And then there's my Halloween story which is entirely Chamiko… I am very biased, in case you couldn't tell… And this story has no RaiKim lemon because I felt it was more emotional without it. Hopefully after this ending, you will feel the same…)**

"_I'm always here…"_

Raimundo had been comforting Kimiko since her traumatic experience with Chase. He had not let anything frighten her. When she had a nightmare, he would be there to hold her until her fears were gone. When she had panic attacks, he was there to soothe her nerves. Raimundo had instantaneously taken on the role of her guardian. He wanted nothing to ever hurt her the way Chase had ever again.

And so, when he saw her sitting on the steps to the Xiaolin Temple, sobbing, and curled into a ball, he immediately came to her side and placed an arm around her.

"Kim…?" he whispered her name, gently taking her hand in his and stroking it with his thumb, "What's wrong?"

Kimiko stared down at his hand for some time, just sitting in silence, before she raised her sorrowful gaze to him. Her eyes were red from crying, and the whites of her eyes were glazed with wetness from tears. She sniffled softly and opened her mouth to speak. But she shut it again and bit her lip. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes as she struggled with a heavy burden.

Raimundo waited patiently to be made aware of what was troubling her. Any amount of time in all the world was worth the wait for her happiness.

Finally Kimiko whispered out a shaky and on the verge of squeaking message that sunk into the earth to be sucked down into Raimundo's heart like quicksand.

"I'm pregnant…"

Raimundo saw the tears roll down her Porcelain cheeks and he held her in his embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder; he stroked her ebony hair lovingly. He had had a feeling this was what she was going to say, but it had still not prepared him for it.

"It's going to be okay Kim…" he whispered, nuzzling her into his arms, "I'm here for you…"

"I'm always here…"

**Very short… I realize this… Sorry… I thought it was a sweet ending to such a violent story… And it was RaiKim, so be happy with my first try at it…**


End file.
